Das geheime Leben der Nazgul
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Wie sieht das Leben als Nazgul eigentlich aus? Was macht man so den ganzen Tag? Wie haben sie die 3000 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg verbracht? Und wieso hasst Nummer 5 alles und jeden?
1. Intro: Namensgebung I

**Das geheime Leben (?) der Nazgul**

Intro: Die Namensgebung I

* * *

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehören sie nicht. Ich mach hier nur unschuldigen Spaß, soll nicht beleidigend sein. Auf keinen Fall böse gemeint....es tut mir leid Mr. Tolkien.

Und der Titel erklärt eigentlich schon alles.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Die neun Nazgul standen in Barad-Dûr, im noch leeren Thronsaal. Als sie noch lebten, waren sie einst große Könige gewesen, neun Herrscher der Menschen.

Jetzt hatten sie ein Problem (abgesehen von Kutten, Orks überall, dunklen Mächten und ihrer nicht aufhaltbaren Verwesung. Wie sollten sie sich nennen? Ihre wahren Namen hatten sie längst vergessen, peinliche Mittelnamen verdrängt, keine Identität geblieben - nur an sein Reich erinnerte sich noch jeder.

Typisch König; nicht mal wissen wer man selber ist, ABER sich noch dran erinnern, was einem alles gehört.

Da sie sich nicht mit Namen wie „Ex-König von Angmar" oder „Derjenige, dem einst _Hier-Name-gewünschten-Landes-einfügen_ zu Füßen lag" aufhalten wollten, hatten sie eine Idee.

(Eigentlich zwei Ideen; die erste war sich einfach Namen auszudenken, aber die konnte sich ja sowieso keiner merken - außerdem würden sie noch für ziemlich lange zusammen bleiben, und was wenn einem der Name dann nicht mehr gefiel? Das war wie mit einem Tattoo...das geht nicht mehr weg).

Die andere Idee war, einfach Nummern zu benutzen. Was resultierte war eine herbeigezwungene Form des Versuchs einer natürlichen Auslese und die Anwendung eines monarchisch-hierarchischen Systems:

„Ich will aber Nummer #1 sein."

„Nix da, du bist die #5."

„Warum?"

„Wieso kriegt er die #5? Und wieso ich die #7? Ich will mindestens die #4 haben."

„Ich bin schon die #4, such dir gefälligst eine eigene Nummer."

„Dann bin ich eben die #27."

„Wieso denn das? Wir sind nur #9, du Blödmann."

„Nenn mich nich Blödmann, ich kann mir jede Zahl aussuchen die ich will, ich bin schließlich König."

„Ich bin auch König."

„Ich war aber bestimmt ein besserer König als du es jemals warst, Blödmann."

„Er ist der Blödmann, nicht ich."

„Halt´s Maul."

Erst als Sauron erschien und per Auszählreim bestimmte, wer _wer_ war gaben sie Ruhe.

* * *

Autorengewäsch: Mein Gott, die Geschichte ist uralt. Hab sie neulich auf meinem Rechner wiedergefunden. Eh sie da verkommt, lade ich sie hoch.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	2. 5 hasst die Nazgul

**Das geheime Leben(?) der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazguls Nummer 5 - Teil I  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ich hasse mein Leben. Warum? Nun, es hat ungefähr acht Gründe. Genau. Die anderen Ringgeister. Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse alles und jeden!

Zuerst war mein Leben richtig gut: ich war König, (tolles Königreich, Schätze, jede Menge Untertanen und ein richtig tolles Schloss) Bei uns zu Hause war ich der coole Kerl mit der Krone aufm Kopf. Dann wurde es noch besser.

Irgend so ein Kerl aus dem Osten aus so nem komischen Königreich hat mir einen Ring geschenkt. Wollte zuerst ablehnen (erstens bin ich nicht schwul und zweitens eh schon verheiratet), hab aber dann gedacht: „Andere Länder, andere Sitten" und hab den blöden Ring doch angenommen.

War zwar nich besonders schön das Teil, sah aber verdammt teuer aus. Wer so´n Zeug verschenkt, muss ja verdammt reich sein. Und solche Leute stößt man besser nich vorn Kopp.

Was hat mir das gebracht? Ich bin der kuttentragende Lakai eines riesigen Augapfels! Zusammen mit noch acht anderen Idioten! Wie ich sie hasse!

„5, tust du mal das?"

„Füttere die Untiere 5"

„5, kannst du mal...?"

„Machst du mal, 5...?"

Zu dämlich. Ich bin nicht unter den ersten 4 gelandet, aber für die unteren vier bin ich ein feiner Pinkel, der sich zu hoch für sie ist. 5 liegt nun mal eben in der Mitte.

Mein Vorschlag war ja ein Wettrennen, aber nein! Der feine Herr Sauron musste ja unbedingt beweisen, dass er neun verschiedene Auszählreime kann. Oho. Idiot!

Ich hab kein Königreich mehr, ich kann fast nichts mehr sehen, muss den ganzen Tag so nen schwarzen Fummel tragen, bin andauernd mit den acht Idioten zusammen und als der tolle Herr dann auch noch mal für 3000 Jahre in den Urlaub fährt, wer darf dann auf sein Schloss aufpassen? Wir natürlich. Ich hab die Schnauze voll von Untiere füttern, Blumen zertrampeln, Orks rausschmeißen und Post sortieren. Ich hasse mein Leben.

* * *

Autorengewäsch: Wahrscheinlich setzte ich noch eine Englische Version rein, die werden einfach mehr gelesen.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	3. 5 hasst euch alle

**Das geheime Leben(?) der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazguls Nummer 5 -Teil II

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Das Leben ist scheiße.

Mein Leben ist scheiße.

Wirklich scheiße.

Richtig doofer Tag heute.

„Sucht den Ring und bringt ihn mir!" hat der Alte gesagt. „Sucht den Halbling!" hat er gesagt.

Ja, toll gemacht.

Hab mal #2 gefragt, was´n Halbling is.

Er hat gesagt, die sind klein und haarig. Na toll.

Wenn man über 2m10 groß is und immer nur von schwarzen Kutten, Metall, Lava, Orcs und einem Auge umgeben ist, sind die meisten Leute kleiner als du.

Und im Gegensatz zu uns ist jeder ziemlich behaart.

Toll. Da spricht mal wieder das Genie aus #2. Wie der es auf seinen Posten geschafft hat, würd mich mal interessieren.

Wahrscheinlich war er Usurpator, oder hat nen Putsch angezettelt, um König zu werden.

Ich hab´s ja noch auf die altmodische Tour gemacht, - alles ererbt. Habe beim unerwarteten Ableben meines Vaters auch nur ein klitzekleines Stückchen nachgeholfen. Ehrlich. Und jetzt so was.

Kann ich denn was dafür, dass der dämliche Augapfel seinen Ring verliert?

Wozu will ein gigantisches Auge überhaupt einen Ring?

„Zum Ansehen," kommt es von #2.

O ja, mach nur weiter so. Irgendwann wird es mal einen kleinen Unfall geben, mit dir, meinem Fuß und einem Vulkan.

Jetzt darf ich quer übers ganze Land reiten, weil #8 behauptet, er hätte mal ein Land _neben_ einem Land überfallen, wo es viele kleine, haarige Leute gab.

Wenn ich dort aber nur eine Zwergenmine finde, bring ich ihn um!

#8 nervt in letzter Zeit nur noch rum.

Und wo ist #1, der Hexenmeister? Auf die Wetterspitze ist er geritten. Um den Halbling zu suchen, hat er gesagt.

Pustekuchen! Da hat bloß ne neue Taverne aufgemacht, der alte Säufer!

Beutlin...welcher Trottel nennt sich denn Beutlin? Könnte wetten, es sind Verwandte von #2?

* * *

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	4. Das BruchtalFiasko

**Das geheime Leben(?) der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazguls Nummer 5 -Teil III

Das Bruchtal-Fiasko

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ganz toll gemacht #1.

Erst auf der Wetterspitze den haarigen Wicht aufspießen, dann im Höllentempo hinterher, aber einem _Elben_ entgegentreten, auf _Elbenland_, bei einem _Elbenfluss_? Ich glaub es hackt!

Jaja, jammer du nur, mein Pferd ist auch futsch. Nein, ich laufe garantiert nicht zu Fuß zurück nach Mordor. Lass dir doch was einfallen, wozu wolltest du denn unbedingt #1 sein?

Per Anhalter? Na viel Glück dabei.

Mir ist egal wo #2 den Esel her hat, ich sage nur, dass es ne kleine Ewigkeit dauern kann, bevor der in Mordor ankommt.

#3 und #4 fahren auf dem Tandem-Fahrrad. Was zum Kuckuck ist ein Tandem?

Ja, #6, ein Pogo-Stick IST eine blöde Idee. Ich denke auch, dass das Knirschen und Krachen von deinen Knochen kommt. Ja, ich glaube auch, dass es furchtbar weh tut.

Das Einrad war die Idee von #7. Ich hab´s ja gesagt, der war nicht der König, er war der Hofnarr, der dem König den Ring geklaut hat. Ich weiß nämlich, dass er Jonglieren und Feuerspucken kann. Und ne Narrenkappe hat er auch unter der Kapuze.

#8 will schwimmen. Den sehen wir nie wieder, Jungs.

Und ich lasse mich von #9 Huckepack tragen.

Wer kann, der kann.

* * *

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	5. Intermission: Namensgebung II

**Das geheime (?) Leben der Nazgul**

Intermission: Namensgebung die Zweite

* * *

Disclaimer: Nein, gehören mir immer noch nicht. Ich sage weder, dass mir die Nazgul, Sauron noch irgendetwas aus Herr der Ringe oder "Herr der Ringe" selber mir gehört, noch dass ich mit dieser Geschichte irgendwelchen Profit mache. Eigentlich hält mich das sogar von Schularbeiten ab.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Danksagung: Vielen herzlichen Dank an meinen Kommischreiber S.M. Cortello. Dankeschön!

* * *

Nach dem unglaublich erniedrigenden Vorfall der Namensauszählung durch Sauron hatten die Nazgul einstimmig beschlossen, dass ihre Unholde ein besseres Schicksal verdienten als "Pferd von #1" oder "#3 die Zweite".

Alsdann erhielten die Pferde eigene, richtige Namen:

#1 nannte sein Pferd "Sklave"; die anderen acht hatten Mitleid mit dem Pferd...und mit dem Geisteszustand des Reiters.

Das Pferd von #2 erhielt den Namen "Binky".

Nachdem man #5 davon abgehalten hatte, #2 zu vierteilen, taufte #3 sein Pferd auf den Namen "Nachthuf". Kitschig, aber um Welten besser als die vorherigen Vorschläge.

#4s Pferd wurde "Pegasus Lichtenzauber" genannt.

#4 beteuerte, er sei wirklich nicht auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien falsch abgebogen, er sei mit vollster, echter Absicht hier gelandet.

Wirklich echt.

Ehrlich.

Nach einer langen Diskussion ob es überhaupt moralisch und ethisch vertretbar war, #5 ein Lebewesen anzuvertrauen, nahm er sich den furchterregendsten Rappen und als dieser ihm in den Arm biss, freute er sich über einen Gleichgesinnten und nannte sein Pferd "Verderbnis". Kurz und prägnant. Nach seinem irren Lachen (Zischen/Kreischen/Schreien) traten alle einen Schritt von ihm weg (Pferde inklusive).

Das Pferd von #6 kannte man fortan nur noch als "Mistviech!Drecksverdammter!".

Die Idee von #7 sein Pferd "Jack" zu nennen stieß auf wenig Verständnis und Kopfschütteln.

Der Name von #8s Pferd lautete "Zwergenzermatscher" (nach einer Geschichte über die #8 nie sprach, die aber etwas mit Zwergen, einem Hammer und zwei gebrochenen Zehen zu tun hatte).

Und schließlich #9 ließ zuerst aus Versehen die Zügel fahren und verbrachte drei lustige (für die anderen zumindest lustige) Stunden damit das Pferd durch halb Mordor zu verfolgen. Als sein Seitenstechen nachließ, japste er einmal kurz auf und nannte das Pferd "Trampel". Keiner fragte warum, aber irgendwie konnten es sich alle denken.

* * *

Autorengewäsch: Holla, das ging ja schnell. Schon wieder ein neues Kapitel, diesmal wieder aus (relativ) neutraler Sicht.

Kommentare sind erwünscht, (konstruktive) Kritik ersehnt und Beleidigungen könnt ihr euch sonstwohin stecken. Oder ich hetze #5 auf euch.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	6. Saruman der Weiße

**Das geheime Leben der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazgul #5 Teil IV

Disclaimer: Ich beanspruche keine Eigentums- und/oder Besitzrechte für die Nazgul und alles andere, was in Beziehung zu Tolkiens "Herr der Ringe" steht.

Dankeschön: Mal wieder an dich, S.M. Cortelly.

(PS: es existiert ein Test im Internet wo man rausfinden kann, welcher Nazgul man selber ist. Die Adresse ist www . arwen- un domiel. com ihr müsst aber die Zwischenräume entfernene, da diese Seite keine Links anzeigt. Auf der Seite geht ihr auf Quiz und dann könnt ihr nach dem Nazgul-Quiz suchen, es ist aber auf Englisch.)

* * *

Es ist total doof ein Nazgul zu sein. Ich meine, ich trage ein schwarz, bin von Idioten umgeben und als Krönung habe den Großteil meiner Sinne eingebüßt. Welch grausame Laune des Schicksals mir ausgerechnet in Mordor, wo es von Schwefel, Lava, Asche und stinkenden Orcs wimmelt, ausgerechnet den Geruchssinn dalässt möcht ich wissen. Ich hasse alle! 

Jetzt hatte Glubschi (Sauron) mal wieder so eine großartige Idee: "Verbünden wir uns mit Orthanc!"

Ja genau! Mit dem weißen Zauberer, einem weisen, mächtigen Istari, der seine Zauberbrüder, die er schon seit Jahrtausenden kennt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten hat. Wie vertrauenswürdig Saruman wohl ist...Betrug und Verrat folgen dem wie seine hässlichen Uruks.

Und wie toll mein Herr die Uruk-Hai findet; ja klar, solange Elben foltern bis Orcs draus werden, aber zu dämlich sein, es mal mit kreuzen zu versuchen. Ein Kerl, der mit Absicht ein weißes Kleid trägt, hat in wenigen Jahren das geschafft, wozu du nach Jahrtausenden nicht in der Lage warst. Sollte man sich da nicht Sorgen machen?

Aber nein, auf #5 hört ja niemand. Ignoriert #5 ruhig, er weiß ja doch nie etwas. Er war ja nur mal einer der mächtigsten Menschen überhaupt, aber nein, schenkt mir ruhig keine Beachtung: ich sag noch zu #1 "Hör mal, ich halte es für eine schlechte Idee in den Elbenfluss, nahe beim Elbenfürsten, auf Elbenland, einem Elben hinterher zu reiten." Aber hört irgendjemand auf mich? Nein!

Aber hinterher wieder rumjammern, jaja, das haben wir gern.

* * *

Autoren-BlaBla: ..ich habe diese geschichet nochmal ins Englische übersetzt und dann hier hochgeladen. Irgendwie ist sie dort erfolgreicher, ich hab´s prophezeit, S.M. Cortelly. +Seufz 


	7. Naturhass und 5 hasst immer noch alles

**Das geheime Leben der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazgul #5 Teil V

Disclaimer: Immer noch keine Eigentumsrechte. Nein, Herr der Ringe gehört mir nicht.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sind jetzt alle auf dem Weg zurück nach Mordor. Nach diversen haarsträubenden Abenteuern, kleineren bis mittelgroßen Scharmützeln und einer hässlichen Angelegenheit zwischen #4 und einer anhänglichen Entenfamilie, sind alle neun Nazgul wieder beisammen gelandet. Mitten in einem dämlichen, dunklen, hässlichen, bestruppten Wald voller dämlicher Bäume. Ich hasse die Natur. Ich hasse Grün, Zweige, Sträucher, Bäume, Waldtiere (bis auf die Schlange die #2 gebissen hat, die liebe ich), Kräuter, Bäume und die Natur.

Nach drei Tagen voller Pflanzenzertramplen habe ich keine Lust mehr. Keiner hat mehr Lust auf irgendwas außer Meucheln. Aber nein, #1, unser furchtloser Anführer, der Musterschüler will ja unbedingt zurück nach Mordor, um Sauron die Füße zu küssen. Und weil er eine Petze ist, müssen wir leider auch mit. Wie ich ihn hasse.

Ach, Lagerfeuer schlägt der Herr vor. Halloho! Nazgul, Feuer, schlechte Kombination. Nur weil DU ja mal Pfadfinder warst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jeder auf Campen stehen muss. Ich hasse die Natur! Und DICH ganz besonders!

#8 müffelt. Nach Fisch. Ich sage ja noch, in einer Metallrüstung zurück nach Mordor zu schwimmen ist eine selten dämliche Idee, aber, hört er auf mich? Nein, niemand hört auf #5!

Wer hat auf mich gehört als ich gewarnt habe, dass es eine blöde Idee ist #2 eine Streitaxt auszuleihen, #7? Du ganz sicher nicht!

Oder als #4 ein Thermalbad eröffnen wollte... im Schicksalsberg!

Wie kann man nur so selten dämlich sein. Ich hasse euch, nur damit ihr´s wisst!

* * *

Autorengeschwätz: Tadaaaa, nächstes Kapitel.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	8. Symphonie des Grauens das Musical

**Das geheime Leben der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazgul #5 Teil VI

* * *

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehören sie jedenfalls nicht.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass der Meister "Symphonie des Grauens" ernst gemeint hat?

Na, wir jedenfalls nich. Jetzt dürfen wir hier eine Musical-Nummer auf die Beine stellen. Wirklich, ernsthaft. Wir dachten in unserer Unschuld (ja klar) Glubschi meinte so etwas wie "Qualenerfüllte Schreie gefolterter Seelen", "Die Geräusche voller Agonie und Seelenpein von verendenden Gegnern" oder "Knochenkracken und Sehnenreißen". Aber nein, das war wörtlich gemeint.

Und wir sollen jetzt für die Organisation und reibungslose Aufführung sorgen. Geht´s noch?

#1 ist die Primadonna. Ehrlich? Überrascht mich nich. Kein Stück. Wir sind seine Diva-Eskapaden ja schon gewöhnt. Und die Texte hat er auch schon geschrieben, einschließlich der Arie "Ein Hoch auf die Nazgul", "Dunkles Mordor" und "Serenade des Hexenmeisters" (Diva sag ich nur)

#2 hat den allerbesten Job schon ergattert, Bühnenbildner. Wie ich ihn hasse. ICH wollte doch den ganzen Tag auf Holz einhacken und Orcs rumkommandieren, wie sie es besser machen sollen. Verdammt.

#3 muss Dirigent spielen... Haha! Er soll einer Bande von Orcs und Trollen erklären, wie man Musik macht. Wir waren Könige, wir haben keine Phantasie, künstlerische Adern oder lyrisches Talent. Deswegen halten wir ja jede Menge Lakaien, die uns zuhören MÜSSEN.

#4 hat sich freiwillig dafür erklärt, Kostüme zu schneidern. Keine Überraschung, wenn man mich fragt. (Was ja sowieso keiner tut)

#6 ist Souffleur. Er sitzt hinter einer Kulisse und flüstert den Leuten zu, was sie sagen sollen. Welcher dämliche Idiot war denn der Idee, dass man einen Nazgul einwandfrei verstehen kann? Wir reden nicht mit Absicht so unverständlich, wir können nicht anders. Außer #4, der legt ja immer so viel Wert auf Grammatik, Aussprache und so nen Mist.

#7 ist für die Choreographie zuständig. Einerseits eigentlich ein toller Posten, weil man wieder Orcs rumscheuchen kann, andererseits dämlich, wenn man kein Rhythmusgefühl, Sinn für Musik oder Akrobatik hat(das wäre dann ich.) Er will sogar Salti, Seiltanzen und Feuerspeien einbauen. Hallo?!

#8 leitet den Chor. Oh Mann, soviel hab ich noch nie an einem Tag gelacht. Trolle, Orcs...und die sollen singen? Ich hab immer noch Seitenstechen.

#9 sorgt für Pausenunterhaltung. Das einzige Mal wo ich ihn unterhaltsam fand war, als er in die Steinlawine geriet und ungefähr 2 Stunden brauchte, um sich wieder auszugraben. Ich stand daneben und hab gelacht.

Ich? Ich bin Schlagzeuger. Ich sitze ganz hinten im Orchester und prügle auf Trommeln ein. Als Galeerenpauker hätte ich bestimmt eine große Zukunft.

* * *

Autorengeschwätz: Und weiter geht´s. Kommentare sind immer erwünscht, denkt dran.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	9. Ernährung und die hohe Kunst des Kochens

**Das geheime Leben der Nazgul**

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst wie´s geht

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Die Geschichte des armen Nazgul#5 Teil VII

Kochkurs.

Koch-Kurs.

Kochen? Kurs?

KOCHEN!!!

Was zum-?

OK...Glubschi hat sie offiziell nimmer alle. Warum sollten wir für Orks _kochen_? Ich meine...Hallo-ho?

Mal abgesehen von dem Irrsinn an sich

1) Ich will nicht.

2) Ich kann nicht kochen.(Ich war mal König. Glaubt der im Ernst dass ich mehr kann als Wasser zum Kochen bringen? Und jetzt wo ich ein Nazgul bin...Ich geh nich in die Nähe von Feuer. Keine Chance!)

3) Habe ich schon mal den Verlust der Sinne erwähnt? Ich habe keine Geschmacksknospen mehr.

4) Wieso überhaupt für die Orks kochen? Die üben sich freudig im Kannibalismus wenn sie müssen.

5) Ich hasse Orks.

6) ...ich hasse es mich zu wiederholen, aber was zum-?

#1 hat uns die frohe Botschaft an einem besonders düsterem Tag verkündet. (Ja, alle Tage in Mordor sind düster, aber der hat ja nur auf so was gewartet. Ich schwöre, das Schicksal hat es auf mich abgesehen.)

Ich hasse es! Sauron hat gesagt, das es nicht gerade gesund ist, was die Orks den ganzen Tag lang fressen und deswegen hat er sie auf Diät gesetzt. Und um sie bei Kräften zu halten, muss er ihnen Nahrung herbeischaffen. Oder uns dazu zwingen. Wie ich ihn hasse...

#1 sah auch nicht gerade so begeistert aus. Und er ist Saurons Lieblings-"Ich mach alles für den Kerl der stärker ist als ich"-Mamasöhnchen. Gruselig...

Überaschenderweise (oder eigentlich gar nicht überraschend) hat diese Idee doch einige unter uns angesprochen. Einige viele von uns.

#4 hat in die Hände geklatscht und gesagt, dass das bestimmt "superlustig und total knuffig" wird.

_Habt ihr schon mal nen Nazgul gesehen der "knuffig" sagt? Das gibt dem Wort _bizarr _eine ganz neue Bedeutung._

Und dieser Wahnsinnige, genannt #7, ist gleich mal losgerannt um Feuerholz, Fleisch und etwas von Sarumans explosivem Pulver zu holen...Mir is egal ob das jetzt enthusiastisch, ehrenvoll, gruselig oder gehorsam ist...Ich sage, er ist ein Pyromane und eine Gefahr für uns alle.

Hey, es sind nur 9 Nazgul. Wir sind eine bedrohte Spezies: nur wenige Individuen, unser natürliches Habitat ist ständig unter Beschuss (blöde Menschen, blöde Elben, blöde haarige-Nichtzwerge..und Zwerge...wie ich Zwerge hasse!) und unsere Chance auf Fortpflanzung is geringer als 0. 0,00. Minus Chancen zur Reproduktion. (In meinem früheren Leben wäre ich an dem Punkt ausgerastet. Aber anscheinend hat das tot/untot/nazgulisch-sein eine drastisch einschränkende Wirkung auf die Libido. Oder es ist die Tatsache dass man von Orks umgeben ist...was weiß ich.)

Natürlich hat #1 schon angefangen vorzubereiten. Er hat Kochbücher aufgetrieben.

Ich war nur ein _bisschen_ überrascht, dass #2 das wortwörtlich genommen hat und versuchte, sein Buch zu kochen. Es hätte natürlich nichts geschadet, wenn er mal kochendes Wasser und einen Kessel benutzt hätte...anstelle von Schlamm und einem Stein.

#9 versucht gerade seine letzten -sehr peinlichen-Eskapaden wieder gutzumachen (Das wollt ihr nicht wissen. Ich bin gerade damit beschäftigt die letzten 2 Tage aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. indem er das hier nicht versaut. Ich hätte ihm ja sagen können, dass er das Ding falsch rum hält. Aber irgendwie war mir nich danach...

Ich? Oh, ich hatte ne grandiose Idee: wieso nicht einfach jemanden fragen der kochen kann?

OK, ich geb´s zu:

Ich wollte einfach abhauen und mich verstecken. Aber sie kann kochen. Irgendwie...ich glaube haushälterische Fähigkeiten bekommen Frauen schon bei der Geburt...aber sie ist toll.

Ich glaube wir sind beide auf der richtigen Wellenlänge. Wir können Tage zusammen verbringen, nur reden. Oh Junge, sie hat eine Stimme wie ein Engel...hör ich mich wieder so verträumt an?

Aber...Kankra is schon was. Sie ist die eine in einer Million.

Und sie lässt mich in ihrer Höhle verstecken wenn Glubschi/#1 /Orks nach mir suchen. Was gerade jetzt der Fall ist.

Hab nen tollen Tag mit Kankra verbracht. Ich sag´s ja, sie hat dieses Einrichtungstalent. Diese Spinnenweben überall...abgefahren. Und sie hat mich ihren Babies vorgestellt...allen 23.446. Ich fühl mich so fusselig. Verträumt!

Hab Händchen gehalten(irgendwie) mit Kankra. Toller Tag!

Wurden durch eine Explosion gestört. Mir tut´s echt leid, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen, aber sobald ich mich von der Verantwortung und Schuldzuweisung gedrückt habe, komm ich wieder.

Als ich gerade den felsigen Erdboden entlang lief und eine lustige Melodie pfiff (ja, ich denke Begräbnismärsche sind lustig) sah ich die Katastrophe.

#7 hat es (mal wieder) geschafft, sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen. Er steckt kopfüber in seinem verbeulten Kessel fest und versucht sich rauszuwinden. Ich hab den Kessel getreten. Zweimal. Und hab ihn den Hügel runtergerollt. Er hat´s verdient.

#9 kratzt sich am k

Kopf/Kapuze und sieht ziemlich verwirrt aus. Er wollte eigentlich eine Suppe. Er weiß bis jetzt nicht wie er einen Erdbeerkuchen zustande gebracht hat.

#4 ist immer noch am Gemüseschneiden. Er sieht so was von albern mit der rose Schürze aus.

Da gab es offensichtlich ein Missverständnis mit #6. Er versucht einen Ork zu kochen...gar keine so schlecht Idee, muss ich zugeben.

Naja, wenigstens einer hat seinen Spaß. #2 isst das Buch das er "gekocht" hat. Hat gesagt dass es gar nicht so schlecht schmeckt wie erwartet. Schlimmer. Aber da alle Dinge für uns wie Asche schmecken, wen interessiert´s?

Eine wilde Horde Orks jagt #3. Ich weiß nicht was er angestellt hat. Und kümmern tut´s mich garantiert nich.

#1 hat #8 dazu gezwungen sein Untergebener zu sein und das eigentliche Kochen zu übernehmen, während er das ganze verwaltet. Toll gemacht, Einstein! Du hast vielleicht nicht gearbeitet...aber jetzt kann #8 sagen, dass es alles deine Schuld war, weil du die Verantwortung getragen hast.

(Sieht in etwa so aus: #8 zeigt mit dem Finger auf #1: "Er war´s!" und rennt dann weg.)

Als sie mich fragen, wo ich gewesen bin, gebe ich ihnen die Suppenschüssel, die ich mitgebracht habe. Ich bin ja nicht so faul...ok, bin ich doch. Kankra hat die ganze Arbeit gemacht.

Ich hätte ihnen ja sagen können, dass die "Suppe" ein aufgelöster Ork ist und deswegen technisch gesehen immer noch Kannibalismus...hab ich aber nich.

* * *

Autorengewäsch: Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich ziemlich alt. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, die Geschichte nur auf Englisch weiterzumachen, da sie dort einfach mehr Anklang findet.

Aber in einem Anflug von manischer Pedanterie habe ich jetzt doch die deutsche Version hochgeladen.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	10. Teamwork und Fußball

**Das geheime Leben der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazgul #5 Teil VIII

Disclaimer: fragt Tolkien und nicht mich

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Teamwork," hat er gesagt, "Teamwork."

"Du passt dich nicht völlig in unsere Gesellschaft ein, #5. Ich kann nicht sehen, dass du es wirklich versucht, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du-tief in deinem kleinen, schwarzem Herzen- dich danach sehnst ein hilfreiches, arbeitendes und beliebtes Mitglied unserer sich entwickelnden und expandierenden Gemeinschaft zu sein. Deine Bemühungen sind nur eben nicht gerade so sichtbar wie ich es gehofft hatte, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir dafür eine Lösung finden.

Du siehst, als einer der Ringgeister trägst du eine gewisse Verantwortung; du bist ein Vorbild für die gesamte mordorianische Bevölkerung. Ich brauche dich, alle von euch, um unsere Kultur und unsere Ansichten zu verbreiten, um unsere Traditionen fortzuführen wie auch unser nationales Erbe. Sicherlich verstehst du, dass unser Stolz und unsere Würde..."

(Ich sag´s ja, diese Management-Kurse die Glubschi letztes Wochenende mitgemacht hat, bedeuten nichts Gutes für uns.)

blablabla...was fürn großer Haufen Müll! Teamwork, Ehre, Gesellschaft...Hallo-Ho!!!!

DU hast die Elben, Menschen und Zwerge verraten.

Du hast den EINEN Ring geschmiedet.

Die hatten wenigstens 3 von denen (und haben zusammengearbeitet)

EIN Ring sie zu knechten.

Siehst hier irgendeiner "Teamwork" zwischen den Zeilen? Nein? Na, zur Hölle, natürlich nicht! Du alberner Heuchler! Du verlogener, verräterischer, schleimiger Bastard! Ich hasse dich!

* * *

_einige Zeit später_

Ich liebe Sauron. Teamwork ist so MEIN Ding! Ich liebe seine Art Kameradschaft und Freundschaft in unserer tapferen und florierenden Gesellschaft zu stärken.

FUßBALL! Das ist MEIN Spiel! Ich könnte das stundenlang spielen.

Was ich auch tun werde.

* * *

_einige Zeit später_

Ich habe gerade die glücklichsten Stunden meines gesamten Lebens verbracht, bis #1 erwähnt hat, dass das Spiel NICHT daraus besteht Leuten mit deinem FUß in ihre Bälle zu treten.

Manno! Komm schon, das waren die besten vier Stunden meines Lebens und jetzt sagst du mir, dass das technisch gesehen nicht mal legal war?

Verflucht! Jeder macht doch mal Fehler! Wieso hat das Spiel dann nicht einen besseren, weniger missverständlichen Namen? Das hätte doch jedem passieren können, da wett ich drauf.

Sie hätten es mir sagen können _bevor_ ich die Hälfte unserer Armee entmannt habe.

(spitzige Metallstiefel + sensible Anatomie gleich: nicht gut)

Ich bin vom Spielfeld verbannt worden. Für immer. Sauron ist ein Idiot! Ich hasse ihn!

Ist es etwa mein Fehler, dass sich diese blöden Orks nicht gegen einen einfachen Tritt in den Schritt verteidigen können? Meiner Meinung nach haben sie es verdient dafür, dass sie zu blöd waren, sich dagegen zu verteidigen.

(Komisch. Hab dieselbe Ausrede benutzt ,um in mein Nachbarland in den guten alten "Es ist toll König zu sein"-Zeiten einzufallen. Ich vermisse diese Tage.)

Ursprünglich war geplant in Mannschaften von neun Leuten zu spielen. Da mir verboten wurde jemals wieder das Spielfeld zu betreten (und sich #4 freiwillig fürs Cheerleaden gemeldet hat) ist es jetzt eben sieben gegen sieben.

* * *

_einige Zeit später_

LOS! Vorwärts Nazgul!Glaub mir, das einzige was ich noch mehr hasse als diese Idioten (besser bekannt als die anderen Ringgeister) sind Orks.

(ausgenommen Sauron, den schwulen Kerl im Hochzeitskleid und Fisch. Ich hasse Fisch! Stirb Fisch!)

Ich hab mein Gesicht in den Mannschaftsfarben angemalt. Leider bringt´s schwarz unter ner Kapuze nicht so wirklich. Und Sauron hat meine "Axt der Glorie" (hört sich toll an, nicht wahr?) konfisziert.

Nur weil ich damit zufällig ein paar Leute enthauptet habe, als ich das erste Tor bejubelt habe. Das war ein Versehen!

+prust+ War es nicht! Ich liebe, wie das Blut spritzt, nachdem ich diese Missgeburten getroffen hab. Ich mag einfach den Klang, wenn du auf die Wirbelsäule triffst. Töten macht Spaß!

#4 sieht aus als stünde er unter Schock. Er steht einfach nur da, die grauen Pompons hängen von seinen Händen herab, das Blut auf seinem Mantel...erbärmlich, wenn ihr ich fragt.

Er reagiert ja nicht mal mehr auf meine Beleidigungen. Was für ein Langweiler!

* * *

_einige Zeit später_

Das Spiel ist ist ausgeglichen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Die Orks stürmen voran wie die Barbaren die sie sind, ziehen sich zurück wenn die Jungs sie anzischen und machen es dann gleich nochmal. Vielleicht hätte Sauron den Orks sagen sollen dass es nicht erlaubt ist, Waffen mit aufs Spielfeld zu bringen. (Und was war mit meiner "Axt der Glorie"???)

Sie haben #1 ins Tor gestellt. Das gibt ihm das Gefühl wichtig zu sein, und es lässt ihn nicht im Weg rumstehen.

#7 ist überraschend gut in diesem Spiel...die Lanze gegen den gegnerischen Torhüter zu schwingen war übrigens meine Idee.

#2 bleibt zurück um einen zweiten Schutz für das Tor zu bieten...oder weil er in seiner Robe einfach nicht schnell rennen kann. Er stolpert immer wieder über den Saum und macht einen Idioten aus sich. Einen größeren als für gewöhnlich.

#3 und #6 greifen den Troll an, den die ins Tor gestellt haben. Mit Breitschwertern (Ich sollte mich zum Trainer erklären lassen)

#9 passt auf den Ball auf. (Abgeschlagener Orkskopf- mein Tribut zum Spiel). Er dribbelt ihn nicht, sondern steht daneben und passt drauf auf.

Und #8 verwirrt die Gegner indem er sein Untier mit aufs Spielfeld bringt. (OK, das war seine Idee...Ich hab sie noch verbessert mit der spitzen Metallrüstung für das Untier und den ganzen Leichen unter seinen Klauen) Trottel!

Am Ende war das Spiel war ein großer Erfolg für unser Teamwork. Nachdem meine "Axt der Glorie" weg war (ebenso wie meine "Sense des Stolzes" und der "Wirklich fiese Speer") hab ich mich eben dem Bogenschießen zugewandt und Giftpfeile auf die Orks geschossen. Ich war nicht auf dem blöden Spielfeld, ich war die ganze Zeit auf der Tribüne...naja, die meisten der Zuschauer sind jetzt tot (dank dem "Claymore der Verdammnis"!!) aber ich fühle mich den Idioten, die ich Kameraden nennen muss, ein bisschen mehr verbunden. Ich denke immer noch, dass sie Trottel sind und ich hasse sie von Herzen, aber wir geben ein ziemlich gutes Team ab, wenn wir wollen.

Was ich aber nicht will.

* * *

_einige Zeit später_

Die Arena steht in Flammen, Leichen von Orks liegen überall und ich -sehr, sehr glücklich - stehe auf einem frischen Haufen von "orcs á la flambeé". Asche ist überall und ich fühle mich gut. Könnte natürlich der Killerrausch sein...oder dass ich diese Idioten angezündet habe. Es ist toll ein Hooligan zu sein!

* * *

Autorengewäsch: Was ich noch sagen wollte, wenn ihr´s noch nicht getan habt, dann seh euch "Lord of the Weed" an.

PS: der Kerl im Hochzeitskleid ist Saruman,

Und im Englischen macht der Witz mit Fußball/Football einfach mehr Sinn.

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


	11. Kriegswesen

**Das geheime Leben der Nazgul**

Die Geschichte des armen Nazgul #5 Teil IX_**

* * *

  
**_

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien. Ich mach nur Spaß mit den Figuren.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Kriegswesen.

Er will dass wir Krieg spielen. Technisch gesehen, bin ich dafür. Ich liebe Krieg! Aber das ist nicht, was ich mir drunter vorgestellt hatte. Verflucht!

Glubschi sagt, dass er unsere Taktik verbessern will. Deswegen rennen wir alle im Hinterviertel von Mordor rum: trainieren, rennen, schreien Befehle, mehr rennen, diejenigen umbringen die uns nicht gehorchen, mehr rennen, Untergebene treten...ihr wisst was ich meine.

#1 ist der große Organisator. Er sitzt bloß auf seinem faulen Hintern, liest irgendwelche Schriftrollen mit Formationen drauf, unsere Truppenstatistiken, blablabla ...er ist immerzu am Rechnen. Ich hasse Mathe. In den alten Zeiten hatte ich ein neues Gesetz entworfen: das "Der König hat immer Recht"-Protokoll.

Das bedeutet in etwa, dass meine Ergebnisse immer stimmen. Deswegen ist die Mathematik in meinem Land immer noch basierend auf 1,2,4 und Doppelvier. (Und Doppel-Doppelvier, und Doppel-Doppel-Doppelvier, ...)

#4 schreibt unsere Schlachtpläne. Die reine Absurdität davon erst mal.

Orks können doch gar nicht lesen!

(Ich auch nicht, aber darum geht´s ja wohl nich)

Nehmen wir einmal an, die Orks/Goblins/Uruks könnten lesen, wieso sollten sie anderen Befehlen als "Tu was ich sage oder ich bring dich um!", "Yargh!" oder "Töte den Zwerg!" folgen?

Und außerdem, im Gefecht, wieso sollte da jemand Anweisungen lesen? Grelle, ausgemalte Überschriften mit kleinen Zeichnungen von Orks mit Grinsegesichtern? Eine Karte die mit Blumen und einer lachenden Sonne dekoriert ist?

Und besonders Anweisungen, die mit rosé Tinte auf einer aprikosefarbenen Menschenhaut geschrieben wurden.

(Ich bin angewidert, dass ich überhaupt diese Worte kenne)

#7 ist unser Waffenchef. Welcher hirnverbrannte Vollidiot hatte denn diese Idee?!

Wieso er? Ich hätte jeden ihm vorgezogen, jeden! Sogar einen einäugigen, halbtoten Ork. Oder einen Elben.

Mal ehrlich, ich hätte sogar einen Zwerg ihm vorgezogen! Und ich hasse Zwerge! Ich verabscheue sie! Erst recht den Gestank von Zwergen. (Wieso hab ich gerade "erst recht" gesagt? Ein Zwerg definiert sich doch _nur _über seinen Gestank. Ein Zwerg ist Gestank! Ekelhaft+brrr+)

Stellt euch mal einen Pyromanen in Reichweite von Schießpulver, spitzen Objekten, Stacheln und scharfen Kanten vor. Wie gut, dass ich schon seit einiger Zeit bei Kankra wohne.

#9 ist unser Botenjunge.

Er rennt von einem Teil der Armee zum nächsten,

zurück zu #1 für die neuen Befehle,

einen kurzen Umweg zu #6 damit der übersetzt was #1 gesagt hat,

zurück zu Sauron, um zu fragen ob er das tatsächlich sagen soll,

rüber zu #7 um sich einen Schild zu besorgen,

hin zu einem Ork, sagen er soll die Nachricht weitersagen und dann verschanzt der hinter einem großen, stabilen Objekt (Felsbrocken).

#2 schmollt. "Wieso konnte ich denn nicht #1 sein? Wieso stehe ich an zweiter Stelle?"

Er nervt! Ich hasse ihn! Außerdem kümmert er sich um die Pferde. Auch unsere neun Pferde. Einschließlich meiner Verderbnis. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich Verderbnis wirklich mögen. Ich mag gar nichts. (Kankra...ist was besonderes. Für sie zählen normale Begriffe gar nicht.)

Aber alle meine nicht-Sorgen über ein Pferd dass ich nicht nicht-leiden kann haben sich als totaler Blödsinn herausgestellt. Sie hat ihm fast die Hand abgerissen. Das war das (nicht wirklich so) glorreiche Ende unseres Pferdeherren.

Na ja, das eigentliche Ende war als "Mistviech!Drecksverdammter!" ihn über den Haufen gerannt hat.

#8 ist der Chef (und einziges Mitglied) der "Plattmacher der Kleinen" -Vereinigung. Weil er Probleme (gewaltige Probleme) mit jedem hat, der nicht mindestens 130 cm groß ist (Halblinge, Zwerge, kleine Tiere, Kleinwüchsige, Orks und Pflanzen) hat er die offizielle Erlaubnis dazu, alles auszulöschen was ihn irritiert.

Das bedeutet dass er mit einem riesigen Hammer durch die Gegend rennt und Sachen zermatscht.

Ja, er zermatscht die Mobfs (MOBF:Mordor-Orks-Befreiungs-Front). Das sind Orks die Probleme mit Befehlen von Uruks und anderen Leuten, die größer sind als sie selbst, haben. Habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihm beizutreten (ist immerhin die beste Idee, die er seit Jahren hatte) aber das würde ja heißen, dass ich ihn in irgendeiner Weise unterstützen würde, und das mach ich nicht. Außerdem, dann müsste ich ja auf seine Befehle hören. Und ich mag es nicht besonders, Befehle anzunehmen. Schon gar nicht von dem Psycho da.

#6 wurde zum offiziellen Spötter gewählt. Er steht an vorderster Front und wirft dem Feind Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Er ist nicht gerade hilfreich. Der Zweck des Spötters ist es zu entnerven, um aufzuregen, um den Feind zu Fehlern zu provozieren. Das einzige Ding, was er bis jetzt erzeugt, is Verwirrung. Nicht nur, dass seine Beleidigungen nicht gerade beleidigend sind ("Deine Mutter riecht nach Orkfüßen!" "Na und, sie ist ein Ork!") man versteht ihn auch nicht beim Sprechen. Ein Nazgul kann nun mal nichts anderes als Zischen und Kreischen.

Der Posten des moralischen Beistands ging an #3. Er soll psychologische Hilfe anbieten. Ihr wisst schon, in Fällen von Trauma, Phantomschmerzen, dem Verlust von mörderischer, barbarischer Rage, Halluzinationen, dem Berserkerhass...Wir wissen nicht genau ob er bis jetzt schon irgendwas erreicht hat weil er seit 2 Tagen nur auf einem Stein hockt und "Toi diniet sidu erf" beschwört. Aber da sich niemand wegen mangelnder Hilfeleistung beschwert (da Orks entweder zu stolz, zu stur, zu dumm oder zu tot sind um nach Hilfe zu fragen) sehen wir die Sache mal als Erfolg an.

Ich wurde zum Feldscher befördert. Ich benutze Dinge wie kochenden Teer, stumpfe Messer, Dreck, Säure, Schleim und ein Schwert. Ich liebe meinen Job!

Es gibt nämlich nahezu keinen Ork ohne Verletzung die ich behandeln könnte. Kankra hat gesagt dass die rostige Säge mitr so einen gebildeten und noblen Flair verleiht.

Sie ist wirklich etwas ganz besonderes...

* * *

edit: Neue, verbesserte Version - jetzt mit mehr Disclaimer und weniger Rechtschreibfehlern!


End file.
